meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
Perpetual Gloom 006
7:24:59 PM Josie: In our last episode, Alain decided to stick with you guys in the guise of a slave, as he felt you were going into dangerous territory. And Kalanor introduced to you Carafay, one of Kal's old frenemies, who flirted with Jamaros and Kal disgracefully. 7:25:39 PM Josie: You discussed some possible suspects for Mayala's abduction, and Charafay thought you might pick up some information at a masquerade party the next day. 7:26:34 PM Jamaros: ((Incidently, why didn't Charafay get her little bit on the wiki?)) 7:26:45 PM Josie: ((Forgot to do it!)) 7:27:01 PM Jamaros: ((Ok, not a big deal, was just wondering)) 7:27:39 PM Josie: I've been a bit lazy and/or cleaning for my mum. 7:29:25 PM Josie: Anyway. At some point, presumably whatever passes for morning here, you wake up and gather in the breakfast room, where there's an interesting assortment of very unfamiliar food. The bit that's most familiar is probably the mushroom omelets. Less familiar are some bowls of fuzzy things that look like mold, and a bowl full of something that looks a bit like sand. 7:30:32 PM Jamaros: Jamaros arrives wearing his cloak and a shirt 7:30:52 PM Jamaros: Jamaros looks over the food and smells one of the fuzzy things 7:31:02 PM Amara: Amara gets some of the mushroom omelets but just kind of picks at it and pushes it around the plate. 7:31:07 PM Josie: Smells like cinnamon. 7:31:17 PM Khiro: Khiro asks Kal what to eat. 7:31:47 PM Josie: Kalanor turns up wearing something similar to what he was wearing before; Tae Li is wearing a slightly different halter-top dress with a long flowing skirt. 7:32:16 PM Josie: Kal shrugs. "I don't know what you like. Do you like sweet things in the morning or savory ones?" 7:32:26 PM Jamaros: Yes. 7:33:00 PM Jamaros: ...are the fuzzy things a topping or to be eaten on their own? 7:33:07 PM Jamaros: They smell nice 7:33:08 PM Josie: Kal: Eaten on their own. 7:33:19 PM Jamaros: Jamaros shrugs and bites into one of them. 7:33:28 PM Khiro: Well, what are they? 7:33:43 PM Josie: It's sweet and cinnamonny, a little bit like a cinnamon roll without frosting. 7:33:55 PM Josie: Kal: Zuulic, it's a type of mold. 7:34:11 PM Amara: Did he just say you're eating mold? Blech. 7:34:13 PM Josie: Kal: It's also called sweetmold. 7:34:25 PM Jamaros: Mmmmmmm. I don't care if it is mold. This is delicious. 7:34:30 PM Khiro: Khiro tries some! 7:34:40 PM Josie: Alain turns up, wearing a gold collar, like quite a few of the other household slaves you've seen. He is, however, fully dressed again. 7:34:52 PM Josie: It's pretty good, actually, if you don't mind the weird texture. 7:34:57 PM Josie: Kal: Some people put icing on it. 7:35:06 PM Jamaros: ...you have icing? 7:35:24 PM Josie: Charafay: Oh, I prefer to use the icing for *other things*, dear... 7:35:28 PM Josie: She waggles her eyebrows. 7:36:03 PM Amara: Amara mumbles "Isn't it a bit early to be flirting?" 7:36:36 PM Josie: Charafay: Never too early, especially with such a *delectible* creature. 7:36:39 PM Jamaros: Jamaros smirks at Amara and finishes off the Zuulic. 7:36:52 PM Josie: Kalanor mutters something to the effect of "better him than me." 7:37:26 PM Khiro: Khiro eats his mold. 7:37:26 PM Jamaros: ...What time is this masquerade? 7:37:52 PM Josie: Charafay: Later tonight. I'm going to have to come up with costumes for all of you. 7:37:58 PM Josie: Alain: Except me. 7:38:07 PM Josie: Tae Li: What would be an... appropriate... costume. 7:38:13 PM Jamaros: ...actually, I don't think that will be necessary. 7:38:38 PM Josie: Charafay: Well, women tend to go as famous rulers, heroes, fighters, terrifying monsters, that sort of thing. 7:38:57 PM Jamaros: ...sounds fancy. I assume the men don't get anything as fun. 7:40:16 PM Josie: Kalanor: Men just try to look attractive and wear as little as possible generally. 7:40:31 PM Jamaros: Why am I not surprised? 7:40:37 PM Josie: Kalanor: It's stupid, really. How many sexy spider costumes are there? 7:41:00 PM Josie: Alain: ... uh... 7:41:38 PM Jamaros: Not touching that one, but, I think we may be able to get through the masquerade without having to actually arrive in proper costume. 7:42:13 PM Amara: What's wrong with proper costume? I like costumes... 7:42:16 PM Josie: Charafay: Well you can't go as yourselves. 7:42:32 PM Josie: Charafay: ... certainly not the men, at any rate. 7:42:46 PM Jamaros: No, but if all the men are...noticeably underdressed, it leaves some of us at a disadvantage. 7:42:59 PM Khiro: What are we hoping to accomplish with all of this? 7:43:01 PM Josie: Charafay heaps her plate with food; Kalanor does too, but he mostly picks at him. 7:43:28 PM Jamaros: My hope is that we can find as many of the suspicious parties as possible and learn from their interactions. 7:43:33 PM Jamaros: Maybe question one on the other. 7:44:41 PM Jamaros: However, if things start to go rough, we will be at the center of Drow Central, and that is not a position I want to be in with nothing but a sexy spider-outfit. 7:45:08 PM Josie: Kalanor: If we're not noticeably underdressed we'll be very, very noticeably dressed. 7:45:26 PM Josie: Charafay: Mmm, you *would* stick out like a sore thumb, or other... protuberance, yes. 7:45:33 PM Jamaros: Not necessarily, and you provided us with a way around it. 7:46:00 PM Jamaros: Jamaros focuses and creates an illusion with the clock and shirt gone...replaced with attire similar to Kal's. 7:46:08 PM Jamaros: *cloak 7:46:39 PM Josie: Kalanor: Yes, but you do realize anyone dancing with you, brushing up against you or listening in any way will *know* you have other things on. 7:47:01 PM Josie: Charafay: Mmm. Especially the *good* kind of dancing. 7:47:13 PM Khiro: ..yes, you're flirtatious, we *get* it. 7:47:20 PM Amara: Amara stars at Charafay...a bit disturbed... 7:47:30 PM Josie: Tae Li frowns. 7:47:52 PM Josie: Charafay: It's simply an observation. It's quite easy to tell when a dancing partner isn't wearing what it looks like he's wearing. 7:48:00 PM Jamaros: I can go in without all my gear, but it might allow me a few extra items I would not have had before. 7:48:26 PM Jamaros: Also, there are things to do at a party besides dance. 7:48:54 PM Josie: Charafay: How scandalous. 7:48:56 PM Amara: Like what? Murder people with all the daggers you keep hidden under your cloak? 7:49:15 PM Jamaros: Or slip truth serum into someone's drink. 7:49:49 PM Josie: Kalanor: ... I don't think either of those things would be wise. 7:50:09 PM Amara: It's a party, shouldn't we just dance and talk? 7:50:09 PM Khiro: ... it's a drow party, I'm assuming that they have ways to detect and neutralize poisons. 7:50:47 PM Jamaros: *sigh*...I assume I can still bring my sword at least... 7:50:58 PM Josie: Kalanor: And quite a few recreational poisons. 7:51:13 PM Josie: Kalanor: ... I suppose you could go as some sort of... gladiator? 7:51:30 PM Josie: Charafay: In those tiny little shorts they wear. Suitable. 7:51:32 PM Jamaros: ...a gladiator with a rapier? 7:51:54 PM Amara: Amara sighs. "Men and their weapons." 7:51:55 PM Josie: Kalanor: I don't know, I've never had to worry about this before. 7:52:31 PM Jamaros: (to Amara) if you didn't have your magic you'd be more concerned about weapons too. 7:53:01 PM Josie: Charafay: People usually *don't* bring weapons, but you might have a purely ceremonial dagger. 7:53:07 PM Amara: I have no intentions of using my magic either. 7:53:15 PM Jamaros: Oh boy. 7:53:31 PM Jamaros: If we get caught, Alain can use magic and his spider form 7:53:38 PM Jamaros: Amara and Khiro can throw fire. 7:53:39 PM Khiro: We're going there to ask questions and get information. 7:53:48 PM Jamaros: And I can knick them with an oversized knife. 7:54:00 PM Amara: We're they're to talk, not fight! 7:54:01 PM Khiro: We're not *stabbing* people. 7:54:04 PM Josie: Charafay: Asking questions and getting information. However you can. 7:54:28 PM Jamaros: You should never assume a situation won't end with a stabbing. 7:54:34 PM Jamaros: You live longer. 7:54:45 PM Jamaros: But fine. 7:54:55 PM Josie: Charafay: And I'd encourage you to ask the men, too. The women may have all the power but very often there's a man behind her. 7:55:04 PM Jamaros: Gladiator costume works, I'll see what poisons I can bring with me. 7:55:35 PM Jamaros: I was assuming we'd be talking to everybody. 7:55:57 PM Jamaros: ...what is a drow's typical resistance to poison? 7:56:20 PM Josie: Kalanor shrugs. "Spotty. It depends on if you've caught someone who's been working on immunity or not." 7:56:41 PM Josie: Kalanor: The higher up the chain they are, the more likely they are to have either used a spell for it, or practiced a poison-taking regimen." 7:56:49 PM Josie: Kalanor: My mother does both. 7:56:59 PM Josie: Charafay: And of course people *will* be watching for that. 7:57:11 PM Josie: Tae Li frowns. 7:57:18 PM Josie: Alain: ... I'm so glad I'm not Drow. 7:57:40 PM Jamaros: Ok, so what people will we want to seek out once we get there? 7:57:47 PM Jamaros: Kal's mother is obviously a priority. 7:58:00 PM Amara: The suitors? 7:58:17 PM Jamaros: Those who haven't been too traumatized. 7:58:39 PM Jamaros: At least one person from the other families. 7:58:44 PM Josie: Kalanor glowers. 7:58:49 PM Jamaros: Preferably lower down the chain. 7:59:11 PM Jamaros: The Matriarchs might get suspicious and we don't want the higher ups to catch onto us. 7:59:13 PM Khiro: What kind of a presence will these other families have at the party? 7:59:27 PM Josie: Charafay: Mmmm. Alydia's mother is Zebeyana. Her husbands will probably be there too--Valas, Alak, and Alton. 7:59:43 PM Jamaros: The husbands might be best. 8:00:07 PM Josie: Charafay: I've *heard* some of the children will be there too. 8:00:08 PM Jamaros: They're high enough to know something, but I'm betting do not have the influence or learning to do much. 8:00:17 PM Josie: Kalanor: Ugh. Please say Haelra won't be there. 8:01:00 PM Josie: Charafay: Well, I wouldn't say *that*. Alton's the cleverest, but since he hasn't produced any children he's not very important. 8:01:45 PM Khiro: The other families? What kind of a presence will they have there? The ones that have the most reason to kidnap your sister. 8:02:09 PM Jamaros: Also, who's Haelra? 8:02:38 PM | Edited 8:02:46 PM Josie: Kalanor: My half-sister. She's very... political. And unpleasant. 8:03:08 PM Josie: Charafay: At least a few from House Arkenath. And probably everyone from Teken'zynge. 8:03:12 PM Jamaros: ...wait...how does Haelra fit into the chain of succession? 8:03:34 PM Khiro: Khiro rubs his chin thoughtfully. 8:04:02 PM Josie: Kalanor: She doesn't, much. My father, Valas, is the favored husband, so we're the heirs. Me, Mayala, and Laele. 8:04:14 PM Josie: Kalanor: Haelra would be after that. 8:04:31 PM Jamaros: ...so, two of the three people ahead of her are now missing. 8:04:41 PM Josie: Kalanor: And then my own brother, Tarlyn, and then Haelra's brothers, Ryltar, Calimar and Seldszar. 8:04:53 PM Josie: Kalanor: Yes. 8:05:13 PM Jamaros: ...Well, she sounds like someone who we should definitely talk to. 8:05:23 PM Josie: Kalanor: Teken'zynge's in much worse case than us, really. Talice doesn't have any daughters. 8:05:32 PM Josie: Kalanor makes a face. "Better you than me." 8:05:57 PM | Edited 8:06:20 PM Jamaros: Maybe Khiro should. He needs to meet the future in-laws, after all. 8:06:28 PM Khiro: I was wondering about breaking into house Teken'zynge. 8:06:42 PM Josie: Charafay: That's why the marriage contract between the houses is so important. You do realize that Teken'zynge is virtually becoming an adjunct to House Kilana with that marriage. 8:06:58 PM Josie: Kalanor: Breaking in? As in burglarizing? 8:07:14 PM Khiro: As in getting into their estate and poking around. 8:07:39 PM Jamaros: Teken'zynge and Kal's family were both in favor of the marriage right? 8:09:01 PM Josie: Charafay: Hmm. I suggest the *best* way to do that would be to talk one of the suitors into it. 8:09:05 PM Jamaros: If so, a physical break-in might be unneccessary. Why steal something that's being given to them? 8:09:08 PM Josie: Kalanor: Right. 8:09:25 PM Amara: I volunteer to talk to suitors! 8:09:41 PM Josie: Charafay: Of course, *dear* Alydia won't be going as herself, since she's the first on the suspect list. 8:10:00 PM Jamaros: What do you mean? 8:10:02 PM Josie: Kalanor, sourly: Well, that's wonderful, given that I'm not myself anyway. 8:10:14 PM Josie: Charafay: Everyone thinks she abducted her sister. 8:10:30 PM Jamaros: Right, sorry. Not used to your real name. 8:11:00 PM Jamaros: Well, either way, your family are the last people you should talk to personally. 8:11:29 PM Jamaros: Any slip and they might recognize you, or think you're in league with...your actual self. 8:11:47 PM Josie: Kalanor: You can certainly *have* my suitors if you want. The only one of 'em that's worth a damn is Nil'irahc. 8:12:29 PM Jamaros: That still leaves...what was that last family again? 8:12:42 PM Amara: Nil'irahc? What's he like? Is he from the Teken'zynge family? 8:13:32 PM Josie: Kalanor: Yes. He was one of the suitors. All five of them were, though. 8:13:46 PM Josie: Charafay: House Arkenath. 8:13:58 PM Jamaros: Jamaros takes out his deck of cards and begins fiddling with them. 8:14:09 PM Jamaros: Right, Arkenath, who might show up from there? 8:14:18 PM Josie: Charafay: Arkenath is in a blood feud with House Kilana, of course, but these types of affairs are designated safe zones. 8:14:45 PM Josie: Charafay: Not that people haven't occasionally had a massacre or two during holidays, but generally it's frowned upon... 8:15:05 PM Josie: Charafay: I hear the Head of the House is likely to be there herself, though I don't know how much credence to put in that rumor. 8:15:25 PM Jamaros: We might get more from her family than her. 8:15:30 PM Jamaros: ...or her servants. 8:15:50 PM Josie: Alain: That'll be my job, I expect. Picking up gossip from the servants. 8:16:22 PM Amara: What exactly is my job, anyways? Dancing, talking, and looking pretty? Do I have a job? 8:16:41 PM Jamaros: Your job is to talk up as many of the past suitors as you can. 8:16:53 PM Jamaros: Dancing and looking pretty will definitely be a part of it. 8:17:21 PM Jamaros: Any details you can gather on the families or Maya, the better. 8:17:37 PM Josie: Kalanor: Talking to people, picking up gossip, seeing if anyone's talking about it. 8:17:52 PM Josie: Kalanor: Exactly. 8:18:02 PM Amara: Well I can certainly try! 8:18:10 PM Jamaros: Khiro, I think you should take Teken, you want details on their estate and family politics. 8:18:16 PM Amara: Amara pulls out her yo-yo and starts playing with it absentmindedly 8:18:45 PM Khiro: If I'm going to hit Teken, I should do it during the party, as most of the luminairies will be *at* the party. 8:18:51 PM Jamaros: Kal, you should taken Arkenath, being blood rivals they are least likely to recognize you by personality. 8:18:57 PM Josie: Kalanor: ... you mean sneaking into the house? 8:19:03 PM Jamaros: (to Khiro) exactly. 8:19:16 PM Jamaros: No, I mean talking up the dignitaries. 8:19:30 PM Jamaros: As of now, we have no reason to see breaking in as a necessity. 8:19:44 PM Josie: Charafay: And there would be other opportunities for that, I'm sure. 8:20:11 PM Jamaros: By process of elimination, I guess I'll be talking to your family Kal. 8:20:48 PM Josie: Kalanor: My suggestion would be to talk to anybody you can. 8:21:15 PM Jamaros: Yeah, but we don't want to just go in and talk to everyone. 8:21:16 PM Khiro: Where is their estate? Teken. 8:21:16 PM Josie: Charafay: It is *prime* wife-hunting ground, after all. 8:21:43 PM Josie: Kalanor: On the other edge of town... what do you have planned? 8:21:45 PM Jamaros: We should be giving everyone a few specific targets and try and keep as far from each other as possible. 8:22:07 PM Jamaros: Otherwise, it will look pretty damn suspicious that five different people have similar questions. 8:22:16 PM Amara: Amara sighs. "This party sounds like more work and less party than I anticipated." 8:22:57 PM Jamaros: Partying was always an after thought, Amara. 8:23:09 PM Jamaros: This is all about information gathering. 8:23:10 PM Josie: Kalanor: ... and I don't know what I can possibly wear. I can't go shirtless. 8:23:19 PM Jamaros: ...why not? 8:23:23 PM Josie: Charafay: Oh, I wouldn't worry about it, I have something that will fit. 8:23:27 PM Josie: Kalanor: I'm a woman, you idiot! 8:23:45 PM Jamaros: Well...yeah, but...like...not physically. 8:23:58 PM Jamaros: ...or...is it like the berets? 8:24:07 PM Josie: Kalanor: Berets? 8:24:16 PM Jamaros: The...illusion...things. 8:24:17 PM Khiro: ((I'll brb.)) 8:24:44 PM Jamaros: You know, to make us look like drow, but it's all an illusion. 8:25:09 PM Jamaros: ((I'll brb too.)) 8:25:34 PM Josie: Yeah, let's do a 10 minute break. 8:25:47 PM Josie: Kalanor: It's not like that, but I *know* I'm a woman! 8:26:55 PM Jamaros: ((Back...we didn't need a 10 min, but ok)) 8:29:56 PM Amara: ((back)) 8:32:39 PM Khiro: ((Back.)) 8:33:00 PM Jamaros: ((should we start again then?)) 8:34:59 PM Jamaros: ((Snow?)) 8:35:31 PM Josie: ((Also back. I didn't get a chance to get dinner before we started, so.)) 8:35:42 PM Jamaros: ((Sorry, go ahead)) 8:36:01 PM Josie: Charafay: You *really* don't look like one at the moment... 8:36:06 PM Josie: Kalanor glowers at her. 8:36:14 PM Josie: Charafay: Mmm. 8:36:16 PM Jamaros: I hate to say it, but I agree with Charafay 8:36:24 PM Josie: Kalanor glowers at Jamaros too. 8:36:34 PM Jamaros: If we're gonna win, you need to put your self-image aside 8:36:37 PM Amara: Amara shrugs and keeps playing with her yo-yo 8:37:04 PM Jamaros: If we can find a shirted costume fine, but you need to act like a man if we're gonna get through this 8:37:25 PM Amara: He...she's been through a lot, there's no need to get testy. 8:37:27 PM Josie: Kalanor: What do you want me to do, flirt with people? 8:37:41 PM Jamaros: It couldn't hurt. 8:37:49 PM Josie: Charafay: It *might*, but not in a *bad* way. 8:37:54 PM Jamaros: You could at least lose the holier-than-thou act. 8:38:13 PM Jamaros: From what I've seen guys around here are decidedly less commanding. 8:38:40 PM Khiro: Yes, well, you could also stand to stop barking out orders, in that case, Jamaros. 8:39:27 PM Amara: Does that mean *I'm* allowed to order people around? 8:39:31 PM Josie: Kalanor: Holier-than... 8:39:37 PM Khiro: It's generally expected, Amara. 8:39:39 PM Josie: Charafay: You're *expected* to, certainly. 8:40:11 PM Jamaros: Incidently, are we keeping our Drow identities from before? 8:40:18 PM Josie: Kalanor: What does holiness have anything to do with it? 8:40:34 PM Josie: Charfay: Oh yes, I think so. Perhaps you could be my distant relatives, hm? 8:41:07 PM Jamaros: Not a bad cover. I'd prefer something that didn't link us all together, but that might do. 8:41:31 PM Amara: If we're linked together that would explain why so many new people are at this party. 8:41:41 PM | Removed 8:42:29 PM Khiro: This message has been removed. 8:42:01 PM | Removed 8:42:32 PM Josie: This message has been removed. 8:42:24 PM Khiro: ((Whoops, didn't see it.)) 8:42:31 PM Jamaros: We would still like to know why you want that particular piece of information. 8:43:03 PM Josie: Kalanor: I think going there might be better reserved for later. 8:43:24 PM Khiro: Why? If most of the family is going to be at the party... 8:43:45 PM Jamaros: Which means we will want to question them here. 8:44:13 PM Khiro: They could very well lie. There could be hard evidence at the house. 8:44:29 PM Jamaros: We don't even know if they're involved yet. 8:44:31 PM Josie: Charafay: Perhaps we should reserve that for a later time. They *will* all leave the house again, you know. 8:44:48 PM Jamaros: We have no reason to suspect them more than anyone else. 8:45:04 PM | Edited 8:45:16 PM Khiro: Yes, but after tonight, it could very well be that they realize that five strangers are asking an *awful* lot of questions about House Kilana. 8:45:39 PM Jamaros: That's why I suggested we each pick a group and target them specifically for the night. 8:46:10 PM Josie: Charafay: See that they don't. 8:46:17 PM Jamaros: It makes it less likely they'll mingle with each other and there will be less crossover to make it obvious that we're asking the same questions. 8:46:45 PM Khiro: They'll still talk. Servants talk to each other, pass information up the chain in hopes of gaining favor. 8:47:18 PM Jamaros: Alain will be covering servants. While getting information for us he can feed them misinformation. 8:47:26 PM Josie: Kalanor: Perhaps we'd better reserve that for later. 8:47:37 PM Khiro: Khiro sighs. "Fine." 8:47:58 PM Jamaros: We should also probably have some fake names. 8:48:10 PM | Edited 8:48:19 PM Jamaros: Ones we all know to go with the backgrounds we set up earlier. 8:48:20 PM Khiro: I'm already using a fake name. I see no reason to stop using it. 8:48:32 PM Jamaros: I hadn't noticed...what is it? 8:48:36 PM Josie: Kalanor smiles. 8:48:42 PM Khiro: ... Khiro. 8:49:03 PM Jamaros: *rolls eyes* then we should have fake names that we can lose later on. 8:49:25 PM Amara: Khiro isn't your real name? 8:49:31 PM Jamaros: The less they can trace back to us, the better. 8:50:05 PM Khiro: Khiro shrugs. "Whatever the group thinks is best." 8:50:12 PM Josie: Kalanor: It sounds Drowish enough to me. 8:50:36 PM Jamaros: Yes, but suppose someone suspects us of...anything. 8:51:08 PM Khiro: Yeah? If they do? 8:51:13 PM Josie: Kalanor: Then we kill them and hide the bodies. 8:52:05 PM Jamaros: ...gee, why did I think I needed weapons? If they suspect me, and I say my name is Julio, then that's one more piece of misinformation to keep them from catching me. 8:52:30 PM Jamaros: You guys don't want to do it, fine, we won't. But it seems like something we could use. 8:52:35 PM | Edited 8:52:44 PM Amara: /me smirks. "Julio is a very convincing name." 8:52:42 PM Josie: Kalanor: It's not Drowish in the least. 8:52:49 PM Josie: Kalanor: How about Gelroos, or Kelnozz. 8:53:02 PM Jamaros: Fine, either of those works...I think. 8:53:05 PM Josie: Kalanor: Or Krondor, Solaufein... 8:53:12 PM Khiro: I've been doing crap like this for fifty years, Jamaros. Don't worry about me, worry about yourself. 8:53:33 PM Jamaros: I know how to handle myself just fine, thanks. 8:53:35 PM Josie: Tae Li: I will be fine. 8:53:52 PM Amara: Yeah I'll be fine too guys don't worry about me! 8:54:07 PM Josie: Alain: ... now I'm kinda *glad* I'm only going to be with the servants. 8:54:49 PM Jamaros: Ok then. Chara, you said you could put together a gladiator outfit? 8:55:39 PM Josie: Charafay: For you, darling, *anything.* 8:55:55 PM Josie: Kalanor: ... of course you realize that's going to be basically a pair of very tight shorts. 8:55:59 PM Amara: Amara rolls her eyes, and mutters something under her breath...something along the lines of "disgusting." 8:56:28 PM Jamaros: I figure anything I wear was going to basically be a pair of shorts. At least this way I get to keep my sword. 8:57:23 PM Amara: "What about my costume, Charafay?" She looks at Charafay eagerly....please let be something cool - she thinks to herself. 8:57:58 PM Josie: Charafay: Well... hmm... some sort of hero, perhaps? An enchantress? 8:58:18 PM Josie: Charafay: I suppose you won't want armor, if you're a spellcaster. 8:58:24 PM Josie: Tae Li: I will want armor. 8:58:32 PM Josie: Charafay: I'm certain I can find something to fit. 8:58:44 PM Josie: Kalanor: ... what am I going to do? 8:58:52 PM Khiro: Hmmm. 8:59:04 PM Josie: Charafay: Oh, I have a *surprise* for you. 8:59:10 PM Josie: Kalanor: I'm doomed. 8:59:18 PM Josie: Chara laughs. 9:00:25 PM Jamaros: ...do I get a hat? 9:00:37 PM Josie: Charafay: If you like. 9:00:43 PM Josie: Kalanor: What are we going to do *until* then? 9:00:44 PM Amara: Amara looks at Jamaros, confused. "Another place to hide things?" 9:01:07 PM Jamaros: Jamaros smirks back at Amara. "Every place helps." 9:01:42 PM Amara: Amara shakes her haid and smiles. "Whatever helps you to sleep at night. If it's a hat, then have a hat." 9:01:46 PM Jamaros: Until then, I would recommend research. 9:02:07 PM Jamaros: Kal, you and Chara know more about all the families and their members than any of us. 9:02:19 PM Jamaros: So, we might want a crash course. 9:03:22 PM Josie: Kalanor: ... just... talk about them? 9:03:28 PM Jamaros: Pretty much 9:03:31 PM Josie: Charafay: But don't you want to form your own... impressions? 9:03:51 PM Jamaros: My own impressions on them relating to the case. 9:04:05 PM Jamaros: But any background knowledge of them might help us get them to open up and talk more. 9:04:47 PM Josie: Charafay: Well, I don't know them *all* that well myself. 9:05:14 PM Josie: Kalanor sighs. "I suppose that means *I* have to tell you. What do you want to know exactly?" 9:05:33 PM Khiro: What are Teken'zynge and Arkeneth's relations to each other? 9:06:03 PM Josie: Kalanor: Not friendly. 9:07:11 PM Josie: Charafay: As relations between Kilana and Teken'zynge have warmed up, of course, relations between Teken'zynge and Arkenath have cooled. 9:07:21 PM Jamaros: Have their been any marriages between the three families before, or any particularly frowned on relationships? 9:08:14 PM Josie: Kalanor: No. 9:08:17 PM Josie: Charafay: Yes. 9:08:24 PM Josie: They *eye* each other. 9:08:34 PM Jamaros: Is this like that riddle with the gargoyles? 9:08:45 PM Josie: Charafay: I think you're forgetting your *dear* friend, Alydia. 9:09:01 PM Josie: Kalanor: That *wasn't*... well it wasn't! 9:09:13 PM Jamaros: It wasn't what? 9:09:28 PM Josie: Kalanor hugs his harp to himself. "It wasn't *that* frowned-upon." 9:09:40 PM Josie: Charafay: Mmm, you'll find that entirely a matter of opinion. 9:09:50 PM Jamaros: ...Ohhhh! 9:10:03 PM | Edited 9:10:04 PM Amara: Care to share, Kal? 9:10:05 PM Jamaros: This would be that one suitor? 9:10:19 PM Josie: Kalanor: ... yes, that *would* be Nil'irahc. 9:10:28 PM | Edited 9:10:32 PM Amara: What happened with him? 9:10:39 PM Amara: Why was it frowned upon? 9:11:35 PM Josie: Kalanor: Well, he's the youngest son. And we weren't... talking about marriage. 9:12:03 PM Jamaros: ...they were upset that you...weren't getting married? 9:12:52 PM Josie: Kalanor: Yes. 9:13:20 PM Josie: Charafay: Quite the scandal, as I recall. Wasn't his *older* brother trying to get you into his clutches at the time? 9:13:27 PM Josie: Kalanor rolls his eyes. "Not in a very serious way." 9:13:59 PM Jamaros: Which one is Maya's fiancee again? 9:14:36 PM Josie: Charafay: At this point it's a bit up in the air, since she's gone. 9:14:43 PM Josie: Charafay: They were thinking of Masaghar, though. 9:15:26 PM Josie: Kalanor: ... not a complete moron. 9:15:54 PM Amara: What did Maya think of him? 9:16:14 PM Josie: Kalanor shakes his head. "Maya didn't mind him, per se, but she doesn't want to get married yet." 9:16:20 PM Jamaros: I see. And why weren't you and Nil'irahc talking marriage? 9:17:30 PM Josie: Kalanor shifts uncomfortably. 9:17:52 PM Josie: And then he starts tuning the harp. "I never said I wanted to get married either." 9:18:08 PM Jamaros: Yes, but Maya was arranged to be married anyway. 9:18:31 PM Jamaros: If they finally found a suitor you didn't make want to jump off a cliff, why not just arrange the two of you? 9:18:52 PM Josie: Kalanor: I don't *want* to get married! ... well, I didn't. 9:19:32 PM Josie: Charafay: You're rather *notorious* for it, darling. 9:20:25 PM Josie: Kalanor: ... I don't want my mother to rule my life, all right? 9:20:34 PM Josie: Charafay: Why not? What else are mothers *for*? 9:21:03 PM Jamaros: ...this may be a topic we should really bring up at the party. 9:21:19 PM | Edited 9:22:53 PM Jamaros: We're getting too focused on Kal right now. 9:21:45 PM Khiro: Khiro nods. 9:21:56 PM Jamaros: ...Are there any black sheep in the families? Disappointing cousins or uncles that nobody likes to discuss? 9:22:31 PM Josie: Kalanor: And we know I didn't do it. 9:22:54 PM Josie: Charafay smiles. "Mmm, I'm afraid you're *looking* at House Kilana's." 9:23:00 PM Josie: Kalanor rolls his eyes. 9:23:08 PM Jamaros: I mean ones we don't already know. 9:23:25 PM Khiro: Blacker sheep. Or greyer sheep. 9:23:35 PM Jamaros: Either. 9:24:16 PM Josie: Charafay: Mmm. That *would* be Nil'irahc. 9:24:43 PM Josie: Kalanor: Just because he doesn't play politics and ask how high when his mother says jump? 9:25:00 PM Josie: Kalanor: I think Quevlyn is more who she means. 9:25:13 PM Jamaros: What's Quevlyn's story? 9:25:19 PM Amara: Who's Quevlyn? 9:25:39 PM Josie: Charafay: He's terribly cunning, that's true... Well, he's the *second* oldest of the Teken'zynge boys. Their mother only has one husband, if you can believe it! Some people are so odd. 9:26:15 PM Josie: Charafay: And then they had five boys. Such a disappointment to a mama looking for an heir. 9:26:52 PM Josie: Charafay: As such, whoever makes the most advantageous alliance is most likely to keep the family's holdings as well. 9:27:20 PM Jamaros: What's this have to do with Quevlyn? 9:27:56 PM Josie: Charafay: He did make a very *good* show of courting Alydia. 9:28:21 PM Jamaros: But not good enough... 9:28:27 PM Josie: Kalanor: He's a viper. 9:28:51 PM Jamaros: Is there any outward resentment or disloyalty between him and his family? 9:29:01 PM | Edited 9:29:15 PM Amara: Amara stands up and stands next to Alain. "Are *you* a viper?" 9:29:33 PM Jamaros: No, he's a spider. We've covered this. 9:29:35 PM Josie: Alain: ... no. No, not at all. 9:29:48 PM Josie: Alain: And I'm not a spider, I'm an aranea. 9:30:16 PM Khiro: Yeah, call the man by the right name. It's not like he calls you humans apes. 9:30:19 PM Amara: Amara sighs miserably and returns to her yo-yo. 9:30:41 PM Jamaros: I'm still not hearing an answer to my question. 9:30:54 PM Josie: Alain: Well, I wasn't offended, exactly, it's just that... wait, what question? 9:31:09 PM Jamaros: Is there any outward resentment or disloyalty between him and his family? 9:31:13 PM Josie: Kalanor: I think he meant the one about t... yes. 9:31:13 PM Amara: "Disloyalty between the viper and the family" 9:31:21 PM Jamaros: Yes 9:31:45 PM Josie: Kalanor: ... yes, I think so. He might just wish he was a woman so he could inherit himself. I don't know for sure. 9:32:07 PM Jamaros: Wow, Freud's spinning in his grave somewhere. 9:32:35 PM Jamaros: And he's almost definitely going to be at the party? 9:33:02 PM Josie: Charafay: Yes, I expect so. 9:33:19 PM Amara: to Alain "Do I still get my dance, even if you're a servant?" 9:33:37 PM Jamaros: ANYWAY! What about the Ark...whatever family? 9:33:53 PM Amara: Arkenath 9:34:05 PM Jamaros: Yeah, them. What do you know about their members? 9:34:25 PM Josie: Alain: Of course. If that's allowed. 9:34:43 PM Josie: Charafay: No one will stop a woman from dancing with *whomever* she pleases. 9:34:55 PM Josie: Kalanor: Arkanath? They have a young Head of House. 9:35:17 PM Josie: Charafay: The mother *stepped down.* No one knows why. Quite the scandal. 9:35:45 PM Jamaros: But the mother is still around. Like...alive? 9:37:01 PM Josie: Kalanor: Yes. 9:37:18 PM Josie: Charafay: They are quite lovely, if you're wife-hunting. 9:37:49 PM Jamaros: Thanks, but I already got one *turns to Tae LI and makes a mocking voice* isn't that right, sweetie? 9:38:03 PM Amara: Amara laughs! 9:38:47 PM Josie: Tae Li blinks, and looks down, awkwardly. "Yes." 9:39:06 PM | Edited 9:39:12 PM Jamaros: Anyway, what about spouses or children? 9:39:15 PM Josie: Charafay: Whose? 9:39:32 PM Jamaros: Arkenath, the matriarch's. 9:40:26 PM Josie: Charafay: None! So the way is *quite* clear. 9:40:38 PM Josie: Alain: I... don't think he's looking for a Drow wife. 9:40:38 PM Jamaros: ...Does she have any siblings? 9:40:55 PM Josie: Charafay: No surviving ones, no. 9:41:06 PM Jamaros: ...So, it's just her and her mother? 9:41:34 PM Josie: Charafay: And their *extensive* holdings and properties and servants and slaves and vassals and so forth. 9:41:52 PM Jamaros: Does her mother have any siblings or spouses? 9:42:10 PM Josie: Charafay: No surviving spouses, no. I don't think any siblings. 9:42:27 PM Jamaros: ...Alain, I think your job just became that much more important. 9:42:57 PM Jamaros: What's the name of the present head? 9:43:00 PM Josie: Alain: It did? 9:43:12 PM Josie: Kalanor: Zarra. 9:43:17 PM Jamaros: Yes, the servants are now our only real insight into that family. 9:43:35 PM Jamaros: What do we know about Zarra? How's her relationship with her mother? 9:44:09 PM Josie: Charafay: I've no idea. 9:44:25 PM Jamaros: ...do we know anything about them? 9:45:16 PM Josie: Charafay: Very little. As a friend of *dear* Alydia here, I naturally don't get too close to them! 9:45:58 PM Jamaros: Right 9:46:22 PM Jamaros: ...Kal, you mentioned your step-sister, but how many step siblings do you have? 9:46:35 PM Josie: Kalanor: Four. 9:46:43 PM Josie: Kalanor: Haelra's the sister, the others are all boys. 9:47:10 PM Jamaros: Are any of them particularly...how should I put this... 9:47:22 PM Jamaros: ...mentally unchallenging? 9:47:52 PM Josie: Kalanor: ... I'm not sure what you're asking. 9:48:24 PM Josie: Charafay: I don't know what you're asking, either, but I'm going to send you all some books on Drow etiquette and teach you a bit of dancing before the party. You'll need it, I think. 9:48:43 PM Jamaros: Stupid...are any of them stupid? 9:49:06 PM Jamaros: Gullible, if you prefer. 9:49:10 PM Josie: Kalanor glares. "Of course they're not stupid." 9:49:34 PM Jamaros: Ok, are any of them similarly disloyal to their mother or loyal to you? 9:49:39 PM Josie: Kalanor: No. 9:49:48 PM Khiro: I get the feelign stupid doesn't last down here for long. 9:49:55 PM Josie: Kalanor: Exactly. 9:50:02 PM Josie: And now we're going to fastforward it a bit. 9:50:32 PM Josie: You spend most of the rest of the morning and the afternoon taking etiquette lessons and learning a few of the Drow dances. 9:51:32 PM Josie: The etiquette mostly involves learning to bow properly, according to people's ranks, and also, without showing too much of what's underneath your skirts. 9:52:06 PM Josie: During the dancing lessons in the afternoon, Charafay leaves for a while to "arrange costumes for all of you," and then Kalanor takes over the dancing. 9:52:39 PM Josie: Many of the dances will seem familiar to people familiar with elven dances, with one or two small differences and one large one: men do not lead. 9:53:19 PM Josie: The manners portion re-emphasizes that men are supposed to be deferential to women. 9:53:43 PM Josie: And that poor Alain has to be deferential to everyone, now that he's wearing that collar. 9:53:50 PM Josie: Tae Li does not approve. 9:54:23 PM Khiro: Khiro learns how to drow dance! 9:54:38 PM Amara: Amara has fun leading! 9:54:50 PM Josie: Indeed. 9:55:00 PM Josie: And eventually, Charafay comes back with your costumes! 9:55:19 PM Josie: They're less ridiculous than you might have expected. 9:56:15 PM Josie: Jamaros is indeed a gladiator, and he actually has a *full* pair of pants, with some armor over them. Nothing on the top, but there is a helmet, and a pair of shoulderguards. Because people quite often stab people in the shoulder rather than aiming for the heart. 9:56:36 PM Jamaros: Oh pants, how I missed you. 9:56:54 PM Josie: Amara gets a set of enchanter's robes that more closely resemble a dress--they're formfitting, and sleeveless, and quite light--it is still very hot down here. 9:57:39 PM Josie: Khiro ends up with a priest of Lolth costume. It's pretty much a white skirt and some body paint, but there are some gold accessories, too. 9:57:58 PM Josie: Tae Li gets a full set of armor, and ends up looking pretty fearsome. 9:58:57 PM Josie: Alain ends up shirtless, in a blue-and-green kilt--he'll be pretending to be Charafay's slave for now, apparently. 9:59:05 PM Josie: There's no sign of Kalanor, and it's almost time to go. 9:59:19 PM Jamaros: ...where's Kal? 10:00:04 PM Josie: Charafay: He *might* be hiding in the garden. I'm not sure he liked the costume I chose for him. 10:00:26 PM Jamaros: ...Khiro, I hate to ask, but can you check on her? 10:00:44 PM Khiro: Khiro nods. "No problem." 10:00:46 PM Jamaros: Thanks. 10:01:04 PM Khiro: Khiro heads out to the garden. 10:01:21 PM Jamaros: Jamaros approaches Amara "you know, there's this one dance step I can't seem to get, can you help me real quick?" 10:01:46 PM Josie: Charafay: Is it horizontal? 10:01:55 PM Jamaros: Wasn't talking to you. 10:02:10 PM Amara: Amara glares at Charafay. "She probably knows it better..." 10:02:29 PM Jamaros: ...maybe, but I think a student's perspective might help. 10:02:57 PM | Edited 10:03:10 PM Amara: Amara dances with him, hoping to show him the move correctly. 10:03:06 PM Josie: Charafay: Mmm. 10:03:18 PM Amara: (( whatever happened to Cira? )) 10:03:23 PM Josie: Tae Li hefts her axe, looking happy. 10:03:32 PM Josie: Cira is asleep on the couch, like a sensible kitty. 10:03:46 PM Jamaros: ...you still have your marbles? 10:03:56 PM Amara: Amara misses Cira's sassiness and sarcastic remarks. 10:04:13 PM Amara: Well...I don't have them on me right *now*...there's not much room for marbles in this dress. 10:04:22 PM Jamaros: I noticed. 10:04:30 PM Amara: Excuse me. 10:04:44 PM Jamaros: I mean...it looks very uncomfortable. 10:05:10 PM Amara: So are you wanting to play marbles at the party or something? Because I don't really think that's a good use of our time... 10:05:44 PM Jamaros: You never know what you might need. I wish I could've hid my cards somewhere, but the pants only provide so much room. 10:05:56 PM Amara: I noticed. 10:06:04 PM Jamaros: Jamaros smirks. 10:06:20 PM Amara: I mean...they look uncomfortable is all! 10:06:29 PM Josie: Alain: They look kind of tight. 10:06:33 PM Jamaros: Actually, they're more than I was expecting. 10:06:53 PM Jamaros: I still managed to hide a few surprises for later. 10:07:12 PM Jamaros: ...That sounded dirtier than I meant it to. 10:07:22 PM Josie: Charafay: Not dirty enough! 10:07:45 PM Amara: Amara backs away slowly from Jamaros. "I think you understand the step pretty well actually..." 10:07:45 PM Jamaros: Remember we're cousins Charafay, and remember what they say about kissing cousins. 10:08:14 PM Jamaros: ...Well, thanks for the practice. 10:08:22 PM Jamaros: Jamaros bows correctly for Amara. 10:08:28 PM Amara: Amara smiles. "No problem." 10:08:29 PM Josie: Charafay: Keeping it in the family, hmmm? 10:08:43 PM Jamaros: Two words, Chara. Cold. Shower. 10:09:28 PM Josie: Charafay: Mmm, not really my style. 10:09:35 PM Amara: Amara goes to stand by Alain. "Nice kilt by the way...they're....nice colors. I'm not such a fan of this though." She tugs at his collar lightly. 10:10:18 PM Jamaros: Posing as slave owners doesn't feel quite right to me either. But, when in the Underdark and all that... 10:10:24 PM Josie: Alain: It does come off. 10:10:35 PM Josie: Charafay: So does the kilt, mmm? 10:10:51 PM Amara: Why does she have to make everything more awkward 10:11:00 PM Jamaros: Genetics? 10:11:26 PM Amara: Amara sighs and sits down...somewhere. "Are Khiro and Kal ever coming back?" 10:11:28 PM Josie: Alain: ... that *is* pretty awkward. 10:11:53 PM Josie: Charafay: Maybe they're busy? 10:11:55 PM Jamaros: If they're not leaving just yet, I have a couple of other adjustments I could make. 10:12:08 PM Jamaros: Jamaros pulls out his pack and rifles through it. 10:12:34 PM Jamaros: Jamaros pulls out a vial with a reddish mixture in it and the two vials of oil. 10:12:44 PM Jamaros: ...will there be torches at this party? 10:13:00 PM Josie: Charafay: Probably. 10:13:11 PM Jamaros: Good, might need these then. 10:13:25 PM Jamaros: Jamaros slips the mixture into his helmet and the vials into his boot 10:13:47 PM Josie: Cira wakes up, finally, and mews. 10:14:19 PM Amara: CIRA! Oh I've missed you Cira! 10:14:32 PM Josie: Cira: Mrow? 10:14:35 PM Jamaros: Isis must be jealous. 10:14:44 PM Amara: Isis doesn't make noises. She just eats mice 10:14:48 PM Josie: Tae Li: She says she was tired. 10:15:00 PM Josie: Cira: Mrrr. 10:15:09 PM Josie: Tae Li: ... and wants to know if she is going to the party. 10:15:18 PM Amara: Oh I want her to come! 10:15:26 PM Jamaros: We could say she's wearing a really good flying cat costume. 10:15:38 PM Josie: Cira: Mew. 10:16:13 PM Jamaros: Was that an agreement? 10:17:04 PM Josie: Cira: Rrrrr. 10:17:17 PM Josie: She flies over and alights Jamaros's shoulder. 10:17:35 PM Jamaros: Ah, t'is now my defeated tiger. 10:17:36 PM Amara: Amara slouches in her chair. "Hrmph." 10:18:05 PM Josie: Cira growls, and launches herself onto Amara's shoulder instead. 10:18:34 PM Amara: Amara brightens! "Aww you've missed you. You wouldn't believe all the awkward encounters you missed." 10:18:39 PM Josie: Cira: Mew? 10:19:05 PM Amara: It was ridiculous. You know Chara just makes everything...more sexual than it needs to be. 10:19:50 PM Josie: Charafay: I think I make it *exactly* as sexual as it needs to be. 10:20:02 PM Amara: Oh god I thought you lefft. 10:20:24 PM Josie: Charafay giggles. 10:21:14 PM Josie: Kalanor doesn't show up. 10:21:18 PM Amara: So Chara maybe you should go find our good friends Khiro and Kal. They've been gone for a while. Since you know Kal so well, maybe he'd like to see you...or yell at you about costume choices. 10:21:32 PM Jamaros: I think that's a bad idea 10:21:43 PM Jamaros: If Kal's mad at Chara this could take weeks. 10:21:49 PM Jamaros: I'll go find them. 10:21:58 PM Josie: Alydia does, though. She's wearing a shimmery dress, with illusory fire all around her. 10:22:20 PM Josie: She almost runs into Jamaros on her way in. 10:22:28 PM Josie: Charafay: Perfect! 10:22:34 PM Jamaros: ...Kal? 10:22:55 PM Josie: Alydia: It's not permanent, it'll only work for tonight. And this isn't what I normally look like either, but it's close enough. 10:23:00 PM Josie: Cira: Mew? 10:23:23 PM Amara: I don't know what that means exactly, but I think it's along the lines of: you look lovely tonight. 10:23:43 PM Jamaros: ...not to point out the fly in the ointment, Cinderella. 10:24:01 PM Jamaros: But won't this be a problem when you arrive at the party and get arrested for kidnapping? 10:24:10 PM Josie: Alydia: No, I don't look like this normally, remember? 10:24:46 PM Jamaros: ((Wait, is she actually a woman right now or not? I'm confused.)) 10:24:50 PM Josie: Charafay: You look lovely. 10:24:53 PM Josie: She is! 10:25:14 PM Jamaros: ((Then...how does she look different?)) 10:25:26 PM Khiro: ((But she doesn't look like she did originally. She looks like a different woman.)) 10:25:32 PM Josie: ((Yep.)) 10:25:40 PM Jamaros: ((Oh, ok. Sorry. Continue)) 10:26:15 PM Jamaros: Well, you look nice then. 10:26:46 PM Jamaros: Should we get going? 10:26:50 PM Josie: Alydia smiles. "Thank you. And yes, let's." 10:27:03 PM Josie: Alydia: And Khiro can be *my* husband for tonight. 10:27:18 PM Jamaros: ...so...Amara's without a husband... 10:27:22 PM Josie: Cira: Mew. 10:27:36 PM Amara: Amara shrugs. "At least I'll have Cira to keep me company." 10:28:15 PM Khiro: Khiro nods. 10:28:59 PM Josie: Charafay, by the way, is dressed like a spider on a web. It's not a sexy spider, though. 10:29:08 PM Josie: Charafay: Well. Let's get going, shall we? 10:29:31 PM Jamaros: Yeah. 10:29:48 PM Khiro: Lead on. 10:30:23 PM Josie: Charafay and the rest of you set out! 10:30:29 PM | Removed 10:32:41 PM Jamaros: This message has been removed. 10:31:11 PM Josie: Drow seem to walk everywhere--while there are some people who ride on gigantic spiders, those are few and far between. There are a few people riding on litters, too, and that's a bit more common--either carried by slaves or, in just a few rare cases, driven by magic. 10:32:29 PM Josie: You walk through the town, and through a wealthier part of town, too. Here, again, almost as much of the city is "below" the "surface elevation," meaning that many homes that are small on the top are quite large underneath. 10:32:57 PM Josie: This isn't the case with your destination, however--it's a fairly large building on the outside, though missing glassed-in windows as Drow homes usually are. 10:34:00 PM Josie: And when you are escorted inside, and down to the next level, it's even larger--it's a massive ballroom, lit only by dim torchlight and candles, with mirrors shimmering on the walls and people in all sorts of costumes. 10:34:20 PM Josie: As Charafay noted, the men *are* mostly quite scantily clad. 10:35:03 PM Josie: Women are wearing a bit more, but that varies based on the costume. It's also slightly cooler in here than it in the "exterior" of the cave, so there's probably some air-conditioning going on of some sort or another. 10:35:58 PM Khiro: Khiro looks around. 10:36:05 PM Jamaros: Jamaros does so too 10:36:20 PM Amara: Amara also looks around! 10:36:30 PM Josie: People everywhere! A dizzying variety of costumes, too! 10:36:39 PM Khiro: ...where do we start, then? 10:37:02 PM Jamaros: Aly, you recognize anyone? 10:37:17 PM Josie: Alydia: ... um. Who do you want me to look for? 10:37:36 PM Amara: Nil'irahc - do you see him anywhere? 10:37:48 PM Jamaros: Also, your step-sister or mother. 10:38:19 PM Josie: Alydia: ... Nil... it's hard to be certain, but I think that's him over there, in that ridiculous mold codpiece. 10:38:33 PM Jamaros: Charming 10:39:00 PM Amara: Amara goes to the guy in the ridiculous mold codpiece! 10:39:25 PM Jamaros: ((What are the names of the houses again?)) 10:39:55 PM | Edited 10:39:59 PM Josie: ((Kilana is Kalanor's house. Teken'zynge is their allies. Arkenath is their enemies.)) 10:40:27 PM Jamaros: Do you see your family anywhere? 10:40:55 PM | Edited 10:41:05 PM Josie: Alydia: Ugh. Yes, that's my stepsister, there, the one in the ridiculous armor. If anybody ever tried to fight in that she'd spike herself right in the eye. 10:41:20 PM Josie: Alydia: Khiro, who do you want to talk to? 10:41:52 PM Khiro: Khiro looks around. "Anyone from Teken'zynge?" 10:42:26 PM Josie: Alydia nods. "Tathlyn, over there, is Talice's husband. Talice is the Head of the House." 10:42:42 PM Josie: Alydia: And Masaghar, he's the one over there with the spear. 10:43:07 PM Jamaros: What about the Arkenath? 10:44:09 PM Josie: Alydia: See that girl sitting by herself, away from the crowd? I think she's meant to be a priestess, I can't tell for sure, but that's Zarra. 10:44:26 PM Jamaros: Are there any servants of hers? 10:44:43 PM Josie: Alydia: If there are, they're in the servants' quarters. 10:44:57 PM Josie: ((You're all splitting up for this scene, so.)) 10:45:11 PM Jamaros: ((Is Alain still with us?)) 10:45:19 PM Josie: ((Nope, he's gone off with the servants.)) 10:45:29 PM Jamaros: Jamaros walks over to Haelra Category:Logs Category:Perpetual Gloom